Not (so) Bad
by Black Beyond Birthday
Summary: Duel maut di atas kapal merambat pada topik tabu dengan tali dan 'mainan' sebagai pendukung―semua karna Tantan dan kalimatnya yang ambigu juga Shie Fan dan imajinasinya yang bagai film biru. [Yaoi, vulgar, singkat, M for safe]


_Duel seru di atas kapal merambat pada topik tabu dengan tali dan 'mainan' sebagai pendukung__―semua karena Tantan dan kalimatnya yang ambigu serta Shie Fan dan imajinasinya yang bagai film biru._

Not so Bad

a **Tekken Chinmi** fanfiction

.

by: Latryasha R. Sullivan

.

.

Untuk semua penggemar Tekken Chinmi yang udah biasa mengonsumsi yaoi. Awas bahasa vulgar dan pencampakan EYD dalam skala internasional, OoC luar bi(n)asa, plus hati-hati spoiler dan canon abal episode 79

.

.

.

Tekken Chinmi **(c) **Takeshi Maekawa

"Chinmi, Shie Fan."

Tantan memanggil sambil terus mengamati pasukan elit Angkatan Laut membaris gagah di depan mata.

"Kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbahaya, kalian semua lompatlah ke laut!"

"..."

No respon.

Alhasil pewaris kung fu tendangan Nan Toen itu jadi _bete_ sendiri karena dikacangin; sudah salah menyebut nama jurus saat melawan Geibi di atas kapal komando, ini lagi kalimat kecenya dianggap kentut semata oleh kedua rekan tercinta.

Rasanya beneran mau lompat ke laut aja.

"Halo... Ada orang ngomong nih, dibales dong yah―"

Sayangnya Tantan keburu _kicep_ oleh tenaga dalam Chinmi yang menguar dalam kuantitas berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Shie Fan yang berdiri di tengah juga turut dibuat takjub dan bingung;

Dengan kondisi tubuh yang demikian buruk, bagaimana bisa Chinmi memperoleh energi sebesar itu?

"Tantan..." Shie Fan menoleh ragu pada rekan botaknya, hendak memastikan kalau rekannya yang satu lagi _akan_ baik-baik saja.

"Tak apa, Shie Fan," Tantan menyeringai. Oh, akhirnya dia terlihat keren di sini, "waktu dia melawanku di turnamen bela diri, Chinmi bilang salah satu kemampuannya adalah tahan menderita!"

Shie Fan tertegun.

Namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya merona hebat.

"Tahan... menderita?"

Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan dunia polos Shie Fan mulai tercemar oleh hal-hal berbau yaoi dengan rating R-18, namun dirinya saat ini jelas sedang berusaha keras menahan euforia asing begitu tanpa sadar ia mulai membayangkan―

―Chinmi yang telanjang bulat terikat telentang di atas kasur, bonus batang bambu pada lubang anus yang bergerak sesuai kehendak tangan Shie Fan dan dengan segala kenikmatan yang ada, guru kung fu termuda itu tetap harus _menderita_ menahan klimaks karna 'jalur'nya tersumbat oleh ikatan erat dua utas karet gelang.

Oh, tidak!

Sesuatu mulai mencuat tinggi di bawah sana.

Dan demi menyelamatkan sisa harga dirinya, Shie Fan menyerang dalam taraf mendominasi dengan dalih hendak melindungi kedua teman yang kondisinya teramat miris.

"...Shie Fan kenapa, ya?"

Giliran si objek fantasi yang mengernyitkan alis, karna samar-samar ia melihat Shie Fan bertarung dengan wajah memerah serta darah yang sesekali mengucur dari hidung tanpa luka.

Nah, lho...

**BONUS**

Take #2 : Kau tidur siang saja di samping, Chinmi!

Lagi-lagi Tantan yang mengawali.

"Kau tidur siang saja di samping, Chinmi! Biar aku dan Shie Fan yang membereskan kekacauan di sini."

Yang bersangkutan menolak dan kembali melanjutkan perlawanannya. Shie Fan mengikuti dengan imajinasi liar yang datang untuk kedua kali.

Jika pemuda bersurai hitam itu benar-benar memutuskan untuk terlelap sejenak jauh dari area huru-hara lalu ada sedikitnya lima orang prajurit 'nakal' yang mengedepankan nafsu alih-alih menangkap Chao Liu, dalam gerakan lihai menghindari tiap sodokan dan tendangan hingga akhirnya mereka bisa mendekati Chinmi untuk kemudian melancarkan aksi asusila bersama di tempat terbuka. Oh, ya, kalau tidak salah namanya _gangrap__―_

"―SHIE FAN, AWAS!"

Semua fantasi liar berakhir begitu bahunya dihantam keras, oleh sebuah piring.

•

**END**

_Sekedar Bacot Syalala:_

Tamatlah fiksi mezoem ini dengan Shie Fan yang dikambinghitamkan. Duh, nafsuan sekali dia di sini, tapi mau gimana pun juga Shie Fan yang jadi seme memang yang terbaik.

Dan...

Bahagia rasanya saat hasrat fangirl yang udah lama dipendem finally bisa ketuang begitu aja. Lega, beneran LEGGAAAAAA...! #plok

Udahlah. Gagal fokus saya jadinya. Maaf sekali saya jadi nge-spam fict abal di FTCI but please kasih saya komentar dan makanan―eh, maksud saya komentar dan masukan, hehehe... #efeklagilaper


End file.
